


Spring and a Storm

by Sheebatroid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, fluff?, kinda angsty, this song made me think of them so now you get it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheebatroid/pseuds/Sheebatroid
Summary: Sombra and Widowmaker catch a quiet moment together. Sombra has a question for her.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 17





	Spring and a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the lyrics of 'Spring and a Storm' by Tally Hall. im GAY and TIRED

Sombra swung her legs over the lip of the balcony. They were back on base after a gruelling mission in Busan, and after far too many restless nights unable to sleep over the humdrum of constant traffic and the blaring of downtown music that never seemed to sleep, the silence that had often bored her was suddenly a very nice night.  
Widowmaker was sat only a few feet to her left, perfectly still. Her head was craned back, gaze steady, and Sombra wasn’t entirely sure if she was actually looking at anything in particular at all. She often looked lost in thought when they were alone on base; confused, and...lost.

The two had found themselves stealing quiet moments together more frequently as of late. 

Ever since Sombra had stumbled across Widowmaker - No, Amélie - escaping from Talon’s clutches just long enough to visit the grave of her late Husband, the two had shared a change of heart about each other.

It had been slow and cautious, neither too keen on revealing anything to the other, but there was a new found tenderness in Sombra’s eyes when she caught Amélie’s gaze. Amélie, too, seemed to have softened to her antics and would indulge Sombra every now and again with a roll of her eyes at a particularly bad joke, or not protesting when the hacker fell asleep on her shoulder during long flights home.  
The warmth had been startling to the sniper at first, but curiously familiar, and soon Amélie had begun to anticipate distant missions if it meant she might perhaps get to experience it again. A thought that kept awake most nights as she grappled with the fragments of memory that didn’t quite fit together… but Sombra’s presence eased the tension in her shoulders - even if, at first, it had been replacing it with annoyance. 

“Hey, Spider?” Sombra piped up, breaking the silence.

There was a long moment where Sombra was quite sure that she wasn’t going to get a response. Though, that was usually from Gabe - or ‘Reaper’, as she was often chastised for not calling him - who was not impressed she’d cracked six jokes in a row and disguised them all as important questions. His patience was quick to wear down, and she delighted in testing it.  
Widowmaker, however, was infinitely patient. It had started as a challenge, trying to crack a groan or a curse out of Talon’s prized asset, but to Sombra’s delight she had instead begun throwing thinly veiled jokes back at her. The first time it had happened she nearly fell from her perch on the kitchen counter, earning the first genuine laugh she had ever heard from Amélie .  
That was also, coincidentally, the first time her heart had fluttered.

“Yes?” The reply came barely above a whisper, and it snapped Sombra from her train of thought.  
Sharp, golden eyes were now staring back at her. Amélie blinked expectantly, and Sombra felt her body tingle beneath the intensity of her gaze. Any joke sat at the tip of her tongue quickly fizzled. 

It was common knowledge that Widowmaker was quite beautiful. What other reason was there for her to be equipped with that ridiculous catsuit? But now, in the hush of the night, without her prized rifle in hand or hung from a balcony, Amélie almost looked peaceful. Allowed to think, to breathe, to exist outside of Talon’s clutches if even only for a moment.  
The moon illuminated her defined features perfectly, her rigid poise almost graceful… like a renaissance painting lay out before her. Just for her.

“Tell me about the sky?” The question escaped Sombra suddenly, and quieter than she had anticipated.

Amélie blinked again, and Sombra felt something hot and uneasy crawl up her spine. Embarrassment wasn’t something she felt often, and could usually wave it off with a quick witty joke, but when Amélie stared at her without response it brought the worry that she’d accidentally tapped into a memory that the other woman didn’t quite remember.

Then, slowly, Amélie turned her gaze back up to the sky, searching. Sombra watched her eyes flicker back and forth amongst the stars, and cautiously edged closed until they were close enough that the hem of her coat brushed against Amélie’s leg. She did not flinch… and she did not move away.

“The sky... is deep, and dark, and eternally high.” Amélie replied steadily. Her voice was low; a softness reserved for these moments with Sombra away from prying eyes. It had not gone unnoticed to the hacker, but for the sake of refusing to acknowledge her fluttering heart for the shell of a woman, she ignored it. Instead, she watched the graceful curve of Amélie’s neck as she craned back her head further - eyeing the moon sadly, pining for a long lost love. “Many people think that’s where you go when you die.”

Sombra nodded. As another crack into Amélie’s mind began to open, she released a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding. Her reply came tentative - pressing cautiously like first steps into a fresh snow,

“...Do you?”

A pain flashed in Amélie’s eyes that Sombra had seen a dozen times before, and each time it prompted the same response. She reached out to touch her.

Of course the first time she had tried, Widowmaker had batted her hand away with a hiss that she’s ‘absolutely fine’ and that she is to say nothing more on the matter. Over time, however - especially as of late - things had changed. Batting away her hand turned into a step back, averted eyes as she reassured that she was ‘fine, thank you’, into a flinch and a strained gaze, but now...?

Sombra held her breath as Amélie's body relaxed beneath her touch; one hand rested just above her wrist - fingertips brushing over the back of her hand, searching for permission to take a hold.  
Amélie's eyes remained fixed on the stars, but the way they creased ever so slightly spoke volumes to Sombra without a single word, and so she moved slowly - squeezing Amélie's hand gently beneath her own. It was ice cold to the touch, and yet not unpleasant. Particularly pleasant, in fact, when Amélie slowly spread her fingers and allowed Sombra to link theirs together.

“Well, I think you return to obscure." Amélie replied finally, sending a flourish of warmth into Sombra's cheeks as she was torn from the moment, "Or whatever you were, before you were.”

When Amélie finally turned, meeting Sombra's bright and curious eyes with her own, there was something new in the air between them that they hadn't reached before. Sombra had been taking her time slowly picking apart at Widowmaker's walls brick by brick, unravelling strand after strand, and as the walls crumbled down to reveal Amélie huddled inside, something new and hopeful and flourished in place of what had been lost.

Amélie squeezed her hand, and Sombra returned the gesture without a moment's hesitation. She pressed closer, feeling the cool of Amélie's skin spread across her chest as she leaned into the perfect curve of the sniper's body. Amélie melted against the warmth of the small body shuffling into her, and though small as it was, offered a private smile. Sombra returned it tenfold, beaming despite the tenderness that lingered in her eyes,

“But I won’t let you lose yourself in the rain.”


End file.
